gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
My First Artifact *The Manor Awaits *2 Star Giza Riverfront *Increase Reputation *Visit Lulu's Garden Quests for Time Crystals Chapters Scene 1 ~ 3 Quests: Quest 1 ~ Crystals Are A Girl's Best Friend ~ help Lulu clean up Times Square. Quest 2 ~ Earn 3 stars in Times Square Ball Drop (Scene 1) ~ Times Square (your Flat Iron building) is now available in your inventory. Quest 3 ~ Build Times Square. Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Buildings always USED to START at Level One!) Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5. Scene 2 ~ 7 Quests: Quest 4 ~ Dance of the Quite Contrary ~ help Lulu clean up the Nutcracker Ballet. Lulu explains about the Time Crystals. Quest 5 ~ Glam it up! ~ Upgrade the Times Square building to Level 3. Quest 6 ~ Earn 3 stars in Nutcracker Ballet (Scene 2) ~ Ice Hotel is now available in your inventory. (It comes with a Lady roamer, wearing a white dress). Quest 7 ~ Build the Ice Hotel. Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5.) Quest 8 ~ Ice Ice Baby! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 3. Quest 9 ~ Crystal Star Challenge! Unlock Scene Three! ~ Earn 7 total stars in Time Crystal Chapter Scenes. (You will have at least 3 stars from scene 1 and another 3 from scene 2, so this only requires one more star to make 7). BTW, I was doing some fast clicking to get my seventh star when I got the warning message about clicking too fast. ONLY ~ instead of Alastair complaining about me sending him hurtling through space and time, it was Chauncey dressed as Santa Claus on his 'Santa Cam'! Lol! He says "No, no, no youngster! Your crazy clicking is very naughty behavio(u)r indeed! I suggest you take it easy if you desire something other than coal in your stocking." Has anyone else seen this? It made me laugh! Quest 10 ~ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ~ Upgrade the Times Square building to Level 5. Scene 3 ~ 8 Quests: Quest 11 ~ Present Day ~ Travel to Toy Shop. Find 12 hidden objects in (the) Toy Shop ~ help Lulu shop for Christmas presents. Quest 12 ~ Earn 3 stars in (the) Toy Store. (I know, it said SHOP, now it says STORE!) Doh! Toy Store is now available in your inventory. (It comes with a toy soldier roamer). Quest 13 ~ Build the Toy Shop. (It's back to being a SHOP again!) Costs 10 Time Crystals to build. You receive it at Level 0 (Zero), this build takes it to Level 1! (Then 5, 10, 15 and 20 Time Crystals are needed to upgrade to Level's 2,3,4 and 5.) Quest 14 ~ Complete the Skate Date Collection ~ Collect the Skating Pair and place it in your garden. HINT: Collect the Skating Couple by completing the Skate Date Collection. If you already have it, place it again from the inventory! Quest 15 ~ Moving Up in the World! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 4. Upgrade the Toy Shop to Level 3. Quest 16 ~ Let It Shine! ~ Lulu accidentally turned the lights off on her way out! Complete Times Square Ball Drop 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Complete Nutcracker Ballet 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Complete Toy Store 3 times in Flashlight Mode! Your reward of the Snowman Family is now available in your inventory. As seen in Lulu's garden. Not animated. Quest 17 ~ Ultimate Star Challenge! ~ Earn 12 total stars in Time Crystal Chapter Scenes. (You will already have at least 10 stars, so this requires you to collect the final 2 stars). Your reward of the Snow Angel is now available in your inventory. As seen in Lulu's garden. Animated. Quest 18 ~ Top of the World! ~ Upgrade the Ice Hotel to Level 5. Upgrade the Toy Shop to Level 5. Winter Castle is now available in your inventory.e! Category:Quests